Different
by twilightistheawesomest
Summary: Bella was 14 when her best friends the Cullen's leave without one goodbye.She moved in with her mom in where she met her new friends, became trouble maker and got into drugs.She is sent back to Forks where she see the Cullen's r back.Better than it sound.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight!

**CHAPTER 1**

_Wait what do you mean your moving? I screamed starting to cry. "My dad got a job offer in Denver and he took it we leave in an hour" Edward said looking down at his hands. N-no you can't leave u guys are my best friends your like family you-you-you can't leave me, I said sobbing. "Here's your stuff that was over at the house" He said handing me a box filled with clothes and other various things. So thats it im just supposed to take the stuff and let all of you leave with out saying good-bye? I asked shocked that my best friends since pre-school would just up and leave without any notice. "Bella its for the best you can come and say bye if you want but it would be best if you didn't" He said getting up off the park bench we were sitting on. No it sounds like im not wanted there so maybe i should just go, I said picking up the box. I stood up to see him walking away from me...forever. _

_

* * *

_

That was two years ago back when i was 15 and i was the old me. Let me introduce myself, my name is Bella Swan i used to be a sweet innocent brown haired little girl. Now i have black hair that hangs down a little past my shoulders with side bangs that cover one of my eyes and dark purple streaks, i have my lip pierced in the right corner, dress in ether black or neon colors, do drugs, drink, have sex and get into trouble.

After i moved in with my mother after the Cullen's left i met my new friends Victoria,Alec,Demetri,Jane and Felix.

Victoria is 17, about 5'6 has piercing green catlike eyes and deep red hair thats about the same length as mine; she is really pretty and dresses pretty much like me, we actually have this thing i mean were not like together or anything but we make out and do other stuff. Alec and Jane are also 17 and are twins. Jane is exactly 5'2 and has naturally blond hair but with deep red streaks, she has dark blue eyes and can be a real bitch. Alec is around 6'1 and had dark brown hair and blue eyes like Jane, but he is usually in a good mood, and i have the same kind of thing with him as i do with Victoria. Demetri is 18, 6'3 and very broad not like fat but like strong; he also has brown hair and brown eyes.

The first day i got here i saw Victoria in the parking lot she was sitting on her car smoking a cigarette.

"Hey you" She shouted.

Me? I asked looking around for other people she might be talking to.

"Yea, come here" She said. Umm ok, I said walking over to her car.

"You ok?" She asked looking concerned.

Yea im fine, I said looking at my feet.

"No your not trust me i was you six months ago" She said patting the hood of her car for me to sit down.

What do you mean? I asked not sure what she meant.

"I was depressed like you are"she said

Oh how did you get better?

"I'll show you get in the car" She said sliding to the ground.

I don't think tha- "Come on i won't let anything hurt you" She said cranking up the car.

Ok i guess, I said getting in the avenger seat.

"So whats your name" She asked throwing her cigarette out the window as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

Bella, what about you?

"Victoria" she said.

I like that name, I said giving her a small smile.

"So Bella whats your story" She asked looking at me.

Well i moved here from Forks Washington when my best friends since pre-school left without even saying good bye, Edward just told me to meet him in the park and he said they were moving then gave me my stuff and left. I said sighing. "Ouch" Yea what great friends they were, I said getting mad.

So what about you? I asked.

"My mom doesn't give a shit about me, ever since she got her new husband she just ignores me" She said scowling.

Wow im so sorry, I said feeling bad for her.

"Don't worry sweetie im over it" She replied.

How did you get over it? I asked curiously.

"By having fun" She said as we pulled up to a beautiful house.

Wow who lives here? I asked.

"Jane and Alec but don't let the pretty house fool you underneath there a broken family" She said getting out of the car and motioning for me to follow.

Oh what are we doing here?

"Hanging out and having fun" She said opening the door.

"Jane, Alec you home?" She called loudly.

"Yea in my room" A girl who i assumed was Jane called from upstairs.

"Be right up" Victoria called back. "Come on" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. "Hey V who's this?" Jane asked looking at me.

"Bella shes gonna hang with us now" She said flopping down on the bed.

"Well Bella its nice to meet you" She said lighting something.

"Want some?" She asked holding it out to me.

What is it? I asked.

"Weed" She said holding it out further.

Umm i don't know how, I said a little embarrassed.

"Then i'll teach you" She said. From then on my life has been competently different, but i like it way more.

~_one year later_~

"Bells get up" Victoria yelled Jumping on the bed.

Im up you don't have to jump, I said sitting up.

"Then why were you just laying there" She asked jumping up and landing on her back beside me.

Just thinking about how awesome yesterday was, I said laughing.

"Yea face when he saw his car was purple with hearts was hilarious" She said laughing with me.

We have some pretty good times, I said getting up and seeing the clock beside my bed said 5:42 A.M.

Why are you doing up so early? I asked confused cause she hates mornings.

"We gotta go to school" She said sighing.

Yea that would be a good idea considering we skipped all of last week, I said walking to our closet; did i mention that Victoria got emancipated from her parents and has been living with me my mom and Phil for the last three months?

"Yea i can't repeat the 10th grade again im already gonna be 19 when i graduate" She said sitting up.

Yea but now you and me are in the same grade, I said happily.

"Yea thats a plus" She said laughing.

"Hey can i pick out your clothes?" She asked hopefully.

Sure i need to get a shower anyways. I said walking to the bathroom that was connected to our room.

I turned on the water and quickly shaved washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and bathed with my also strawberry scented body wash and got out. I grabbed a towel and dried off before walking back into our room.

"Good your done, here's your clothes" She said handing me a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a black and white zebra printed tee shirt, black converses and some purple and black gummy bracelets.

I put the clothes on and looked at Victoria to see she was wearing black skinny jeans my black and red Paramore tee shirt and some red converses.

"Ok now you need to dry your hair and put on make up and i need to straighten my hair" She said running to the bathroom.

When we were finally done we went downstairs and saw my mom fixing pancakes.

"Morning girls you hungry?" She asked before we could even get in the kitchen.

Yea i am are you V? I said sitting down.

"Yea" She said sitting across form me.

"Well here you go" Mom said giving us each a plate and some orange juice.

"Thanks" Victoria said smiling.

"No problem your practically family" mom said patting her shoulder.

"Bella i wish you were as polite as Victoria" She said shaking her head.

Yea what ever Victoria is so not polite, I said laughing.

"Well she is to me" She said sitting down and eating with us.

Thats because your my mom, you let her live here and you feed her, I said eating my pancakes.

"And your really nice" Victoria added.

"Well i try" Mom said laughing.

"Hurry Bells or we'll be lat for school its already 7:36" Victoria said putting her dishes in the sink.

Yea im done, I said putting my stuff away too.

"Bye girls have a nice day" Mom said hugging us.

"Bye" We both replied before running out the door.

We got in Victoria's car and speed away. When we got to school Jane, Alec and Demetri were already there waiting for us.

"Look who finally got here" Demetri said as we walked up. Hey guys, Victoria and I said at the same time.

"Who the hell made the law that people have to go to school?" Jane asked angrily. "I don't know, why?" Alec asked.

"Cause whoever it was should be brutally murdered" She grumbled.

Well i see someone's in a bad mood, I said jokingly. "Yea i got my fucking period this morning" Jane replied unhappily.

"Sorry" Victoria said as the bell rang.

"Well we better go" Alec said sighing.

"Yup lets go" Demetri said walking with us tword the crowd of people also going un the building.

We all went to our lockers which were all in one place.

"Bye guys" Jane said walking with Felix and Alec to their homeroom.

Bye, I called back. Come on V, I said dragging her by her arm into our homeroom.

"Ah Miss Swan, Miss Wilson its nice to see you actually showed up to class today" Mrs. Winters said as we walked in.

Yea Tori made us all come today since she didn't want to fail again, I said truthfully.

"Well maybe you should follow Miss Wilson's advice more often" Mrs. Winters suggested before telling us that she would be right back.

"Who would want to follow Victoria's advice she's a freak but hey so you" Molly or should i said Queen Bitch sneered after Mrs. Winters left.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up" Victoria shouted at her.

"Ohhhhh" Everyone in the class said.

"Why don't you make me you emo freak" Molly said smirking.

What did you just call her? I asked glaring at Molly.

"I called her an emo freak" She sneered back.

We'd rather be emo freaks than a bunch of sluts like you and your friends, I said getting in her face.

"At least were not bisexual emo junkies like you and red over there" She said smirking.

"Ohhhh" Everyone said once more. That was when i punched her in her fake ass nose.

"Ouch!" She screamed as she clutched her broken nose that was now pouring blood.

Don't mess with me hoe, I said as i flipped her and her desk over getting blood on my shirt and pants in the process.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed crying. I just laughed and smirked tword the class.

"Oh my god Bella!" One of her friends yelled helping her back up.

"Oh and we are bisexual emo junkies" Tori said kissing me.

"Uuugghhh" Molly cried as the teacher walked in.

"What is going on in here!" She yelled running over to Molly.

"Bella attacked me" She said.

"Bella didn't do anything till Molly started running her mouth about us" Victoria said defending me.

"That is no excuse Isabella and Molly go to the principal's office immediately and Mark go with them to make sure they actually make it there" She said the last part looking directly at me. "And Victoria why don't you help me clean up the since you seem to be somehow incorporated in this to" Mrs. Winters said.

"Hell no she might have AIDS or something" V shouted. "Miss Wilson you can join them in the office then" She shouted. "Fine" Tori said following us out.

* * *

~Hey let me know what you think! =)~

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW! 


	2. so sorry

Hey its Savannah. Guys im so sorry my computer is messed up right now =(. Im having 2 use a computer at my moms work to even wright this right now so im not sure when i'll be able 2 update. Again im sooo sorry i'll update as soon as i can thought.


	3. Chapter 2

~Previously- "That is no excuse Isabella and Molly go to the principal's office immediately and Mark go with them to make sure they actually make it there" She said the last part looking directly at me. "And Victoria why don't you help me clean up the since you seem to be somehow incorporated in this to" Mrs. Winters said.

"Hell no she might have AIDS or something" V shouted. "Miss Wilson you can join them in the office then" She shouted. "Fine" Tori said following us out. ~

Chapter 2

"Isabella Swan, Victoria Wilson and, Molly Henderson" Mr. Williams said as we walked into his office. "Well Miss Henderson I'm quiet surprised to see you here what happened?" He asked looking at the Molly's nose and the blood that had dripped on her shirt.

"Bella hit me, then flipped me and my desk over" She said holding her nose still.

"I don't Believe Bella would hurt you for no reason so Bella what's your side of the story?" He asked sighing. "Victoria and I came into the classroom and when 's left the room Molly started saying shit about us and I got tired of hearing it so I made her shut up" I said telling the truth.

"Miss Swan watch your language and that is not the way to deal with things" He said unhappily.

"Molly you have detention for the rest of the week right now why don't you go to the nurse and get your nose checked out it looks like it might be broken, and as for you to I need to talk with you" He said giving us a stern look.

"Sit down" He said gesturing to the chairs in front of us. "I know it was you and your friends are the ones that painted my car" He said looking at us. "Why would you just assume that we had something to do with it?" I asked a little loudly. "We have it on camera. So don't try to deny it" He said holding up the tape.

"So who's idea was it?" He asked looking mostly at Victoria. "Mine but why is that important?" I asked rudely. "Because your parents are going to have to pay to have the paint removed from my car" He said holding up a bill from the car shop down town. "How much?" I asked knowing I was in real trouble. "Here" He said handing me the bill. "Holy fuck $1,000" I screamed.

"Bella, language" he said giving me a disapproving look. "My mom is goanna be pissed!" I yelled. "I already called her and I should probably give up on the telling you to watch your language shouldn't I" he said taking the bill back from me. "You called my mom! Are you serious?" I yelled. "Yes we'll talk more when she gets here, I'll be right back please don't touch anything." He said getting up and leaving the room.

"Tori what am I goanna do my mom will kill me" I said sighing. "I have a feeling that I'm in this to since he didn't tell me to leave" She said sighing along with me. We just sat in silence and waited for something to happen. Finally Mr. Williams came back in the room with my mom following behind him with a look on her face that said she was mad as hell. "Isabella Marie Swan you have done some pretty stupid things and this is pretty high up on the list" She said sitting down in the chair next to me. "Mrs. Swan I thought we should go over all the previous incidents" Mr. Williams said holding up a file. "Previous incidents?" She asked completely unaware of what I've been up to. "Yes we gave your house a call and talked about some of these" He said. "No I haven't talked to anyone" She said confused. I sunk lower in my chair because I knew she was about to find out the real me.

"Yes I talked to you myself the last time she was suspended" He said looking at my mom.

"Suspended!" She shouted. "Isabella what is he talking about?" She asked glaring at me.

"I kina answered the phone every time the school would call to talk about me or I would burn the letters" I said peaking up at her face to see how she was reacting.

"Bella I can't believe you did that!" She shouted. "Mrs. Swan do you not know about anything Bella and her friends have been up to?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "No not at all" She said looking mad.

"Well when she first moved to the school she skipped the first day and it's been down from there, she has flooded bathrooms, talked back to teachers, gotten into fights, been caught kissing and doing other vulgar actions in empty classroom, closets and roofs, smoking and doing drugs on school grounds, skipping over a month's worth of school and you know the last incident" He said raising the file. By that time my mother was bright red from anger and she looked like she would explode at any moment.

"Isabella Swan, we have a lot to talk about when we get home and Victoria don't think you got off clean because you're in big trouble to!" She shouted. "Look I'm sorry but we have to expel Bella and Victoria they are not allowed back on school grounds after today" Mr. Williams said.

"Is there anything else?" Renee said gritting her teeth. "No they have until three o'clock to clean out their lockers.

"Go get your stuff and meet me at home" She said glaring at me and Tori before storming out of the room.

"We're screwed" I said looking at Victoria.

"Bella, Victoria I'm sorry but you need to go" Mr. Williams said standing by the door. "Bye" I said walking to my locker. Victoria and I got our stuff and headed to her car.

Well we better get home I think doing anything else would just make things worse" Tori said pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Yea" I said looking out the window; we drove in silence the rest of the way home.

"This should be fun" I said sarcastically as Tori opened the door. "Ok thanks bye" Renee said hanging up the phone. "Sit down" Mom said as we came into the living room. "I just can't believe that you girls have done those things" She said standing in front of the couch we were sitting on. "Mom-" "No don't say anything until I ask for your input" She said in a kind of loud voice. "I figured you talked back to teachers and get into fights, but you make out and do god knows what else with everyone in closets and on roofs!" She yelled. "Not everyone just certain people" I said. "And who would these certain people be?" She asked. "Why should you know it's my life?" I shouted. "Because I'm your mother and if you don't tell me I know Mr. Williams would be happy to tell me" She said picking up the phone. "It's none of your business" I said trying to take the phone from her. "Yes it is I'm your mother and I need to know if my daughter is hooking up with a bunch of guys; you could have some kind of STD, did you ever think of that?" She shouted dialing the number to the school. "UGH mom you're over reacting just drop it" I yelled. "No I'm not and since you won't tell me I'm finding out myself. Now sit down and be quiet" She screamed.

"Victoria, Alec, Demetri and Jane!" She yelled after she got off the phone. "Since when are you bisexual and fucking all of your friends?" She said as she turned a darker shade of red. "Since always and what I do with my friends is none of your business" I said getting pissed off that she would actually but into my live like she was.

"And you're doing drugs! When did that start?" She yelled.

"The first day of school" I said looking at her.

"So when your met her" She said looking at Victoria.

"No she didn't make me do anything she wasn't even the one who had the drugs" I said defending Tori.

"So you did all these things because you wanted to?" She asked.

"Yes it's just who I am and what I do" I said raising my voice a little.

"Oh don't give me that! Before you moved here you were so good you always wanted to do the right thing" She said yelling even louder. "Yea well you have to understand I'm not that little girl anymore!" I yelled happy now that just maybe she would stop trying to compare me to "the little girl I used to be" because I'm not her anymore.

"Yea I figured that one out" She said not yelling anymore. "I guess I'm not cut out for this parenting thing" She said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"No you're a great mom but like I said before it's who I am and nothing is goanna change that" I said.

"Bella I want you to go live with your dad" She said wiping her eyes. "So you're kicking me out cause you don't like the kind of person I am?" I asked getting even more pissed.

"No there's just too much for you to get into here" She said sighing.

"I'm not leaving my friends" I yelled. "Bella you're going and that's final" She yelled. "You can't make me go if you can't find me" I said glaring at her. "What are you talking about?" She asked looking at me. "I'll run away and Victoria will go with me so will the rest of my friends" I said pulling Victoria up off the couch. "No you're not going anywhere but to forks with your dad" She said as we ran out the door. "Bella where are you going Phil asked as I got to the porch. "Away" I screamed. "Oh no you're not" He said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Ahhh Phil put me down!" I screamed. "No you're going to live with your dad Bella" Renee said as Phil brought me back in the house with Tori following behind. "So what's the problem here?" Phil asked.

"Bella doesn't want to leave us to go to Charlie's house" V answered. "Oh I see" He said sitting down. "You can come and visit" Phil said. "No I'm not going anywhere unless my friends can go" I said crossing my arms. "I highly doubt Charlie is going to let five delinquent teenagers along with you move into his two bedroom house" Mom said. "Bella she has a point" Victoria said. "I thought you were on my side Tori" I yelled at her. "I am B its just she does have a point on the one house thing" She said shrugging her shoulders. "I have an idea" I said with a smirk. "And what would that be?" Renee asked. "Victoria, Jane, Demetri and Alec could live in a separate house" I said happily. "They aren't old enough to live in a house by themselves" Phil argued. "Actually Demetri is 18 and Jane and Alec will be next month plus I'm emancipated so we would be fine" Tori said smiling along with me.

"You promise to do what your father says?" Renee asked looking at me again. "Yea" I said. "Well I guess that would be ok as long as your friends can find themselves a house" She said before walking into the kitchen. "Come on Tori we have to go tell the guys about our plan" I said getting up and walking outside to Victoria's car. "What do you think they'll say about the idea of moving to Forks?" Victoria asked.

"I have no idea but it's worth a shot" I said. "Yea and whatever they say you'll have me with you" She said smiling. "Thank you" I said realizing how much she was doing for me. "Don't worry about it Bells" She said turning on the radio. I just smiled and listened to the music. "Shit its only 10:37" Tori said looking at the clock on the radio thing.

"Oh yea they're still at school" I said frowning. "Yea so what do you want to do until three?" She asked. "We could go get something from McDonalds" I suggested. "Sure lets go" She said turning around and going to the closest McDonalds.

"I wonder when I'm supposed to go to Charlie's." I asked picking up a french-fry. "How the hell am I supposed to know? You can ask your mom when we get back" She replied taking a sip of her sweet tea. "Wow you're so helpful" I said laughing. We sat and talked while eating our food until about 11:45.

"You ready to go?" Victoria asked. "Yea" I said picking up our tray of garbage. We walked out to the parking lot when we saw Ronny our main drug dealer and also our friend. "Sup Ron" Tori said as we got closer to him. "Ahhh Tori, Bella" He said walking over to us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked giving him a hug. "Well I got to eat sometime" He said hugging V. "So what have you guys been up to?" He asked. "Well we got kicked out of school and Bella's parents are making her move in with her dad in Forks Washington but I'm goanna go with her" Victoria said.

"Wow that really fucking sucks and you were my best customers" He said jokingly. "Haha very funny" I said pushing him lightly.

"I'm just kidding but that really dose suck when do you have to leave?" He asked.

"We don't know, probably not for a week or so" I told him.

"Do you think you and the rest of the guys could come over tonight?" He asked excitedly. "Yea definitely" V said before telling him bye. He said he would see us later and we went to Victoria's car.

"Well we only managed to kill about an hour and a half" I said looking at the clock. "I need to get my hair done again, my roots are showing" I said sighing. "Ok I need to get my bangs cut so let's go to the hair salon in the mall" She said looking in the mirror at her hair.

"Sounds got to me" I said happily. "So do you think I should just leave my hair and just cut my bangs or cut both?" V asked from the chair next to me.

"I think your hair looks good long what about you?" I asked the lady who was doing her hair. "Yea you have such beautiful hair I like it the way it is" The woman said smiling.

"Ok" Victoria said looking at the magazine she was holding.

"So do you know how you want your hair?" The lady doing my hair asked after she had re-died my roots. "Yea could you put some like bright blue highlights in please" I asked.

"Sure thing" She said going and getting the die. After she was done my hair looked awesome.

"Thank you it looks great" I said to her. "You're welcome, I really like it to" She said giving me the receipt. "Is that your natural hair color?" She asked Victoria. "Yea I've never died it" She answered. "Wow I love it" She said smiling. "Thanks" V said before we left the salon.

"So anything else you want to do?" I asked seeing that it was only 1:32. "Not really but we could go to hot topic and look around." She said. "Ok" I said walking it the direction of the store. When we got there I went straight for the tee shirts while Victoria went to look at skinny jeans.

By 2:20 Tori had already found some black, hot pink, blue, lime green, red, and dark blue skinny jeans with six shirts and a bracelet. "God V I thought you were just looking" I said when she came over to me holding four bags. "Yea but I really wanted these" She replied.

"Yea well since we were here I got two shirts" I said showing them to her. One was a black tee that said "No I can't fly...but I can your ass" in purple letters and, the other was a red Shane Dawson shirt. "I love the first one" She said laughing. "I know me to" I said as we got in the car.

"So let's go ask the others about moving to Forks" She said driving to Demetri's house since that was where we were supposed to go today.

"Hey where were you guys today?" Demetri asked as we walked into the living room. "We got kicked out" V said flopping on to the couch.

"Damn" He said putting his arm around Victoria.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Jane asked.

"Well my mom is making me move to Forks to live with my dad and Tori is coming with me; you guys can come and live there to if you want" I said hopefully.

"I don't think your dad would let us live with him" Alec said. "Yea but we could get our own house close to Bella and her dad" Victoria replied. "I want to go" Jane said excitedly. "If Jane's going then I will to" Alec said. "I really want to but I really need to stay and finish this year since it's my last year it would be a lot easier for me to just come down after I graduate" Demetri said. "Yea no worries do whatever you want to do to tell you the truth I wasn't expecting you guys to be so willing to come with me" I said truthfully.

"Bella you're our friend and we'll do whatever it takes to make you happy and I know you would do the same for us" Jane said hugging me.

"Thanks I love you guys you're the best friends ever" I said happily. "Love you to Bells" They all said around the same time.

"Ok now that that's taken care of Bella I love your hair the blue is so bright" Jane said looking at it closer. "Yea I know isn't that blue such a pretty color" Victoria said. "Oh you guys we ran into Ronny at McDonald and he wants us to come over tonight" Victoria said.

"Ok" Alec, Jane and Demetri said. "What time? Alec asked. "He didn't really say he just said tonight" I replied.

"Ok so do you guys want to go around seven?" Demetri asked. "Yea fine with me" Jane said. While everyone else did their homework Tori and I sat on the front steps while I tried to figure out how to blow smoke rings. I had smoked two cigarettes in the past hour just trying to blow rings. "Look I got it" I said pointing to the ring that was quickly going away.

"Cool I wonder if their done yet" Victoria said getting up.

"Go see" I said blowing another smoke ring. "Are you coming with me?" She asked just as my phone started ringing.

"No go ahead" I said pulling my phone out of my pocket. _"Hello" I said as I answered it. _

_"Bella I just got off the phone with your dad and we talked about you and your friends moving down there. Well anyways we bought you a ticket for you and Victoria for the 18th" Renee said. "Ok when the 18th?" I asked. "Two and a half weeks" She answered. "Ok but is that gonna be enough time for them to in a house?" I asked not knowing anything about buying houses. "Umm it should be. Your dad said there's a house about two miles away for sale and he gave me the number so you can call the lady about it" She said still using an unhappy voice. "Ok great what's the number?" I asked running inside and grabbing a pen. "(228)-555-9525" She said before telling me bye and hanging up. _

"Hey guys there is a house for sale close to my dad's and my mom gave me the number of the lady who's selling it" I said showing them my hand. "Awesome whose gonna get everything ready?" Jane asked. "Well I'll talk to the woman and do everything I can for yall since you guys are doing this for me" I said grabbing their house phone and dialing the number. While I was talking to the woman about the house I wrote all the important things down about the house and then went to tell everyone the good news.

~Hey guys so sorry about the wait I updated as soon as I got my computer back so I hope ur not to mad at me =)~

Thanks for sticking up with me through the wait. I love you guys 3.

(=Please Review=)


	4. Chapter 3

~Previously-"Awesome who's gonna get everything ready?" Jane asked. "Well talk to the woman and do everything I can for yall since you guys are doing this for me" I said grabbing their house phone and dialing the number. While i was talking to the woman about the house i wrote all the important things down about the house and then went to tell everyone the good news. ~

Chapter 3

~_September 18(the day they move)_~

* * *

"That was a long flight" Tori said as we got off the plane to be greeted by Charlie.

"I know wouldn't you hate to be someone who traveled a lot" I said as we walked up to my dad. "Bella it's good to see you kido and...You've...got purple hair" Charlie said hugging me. "Yea it's...uh...good to see you to" I said giving him an awkward one armed hug. "You must be Victoria" He said as we let go. "Yea it's nice to meet you" V said kinda smiling. "Well girls lets go get your bags and we can go drop Victoria off at her house. The rest of your friends are already there right?" Charlie asked as we were walking over to the luggage thingy. "Yea they got here last night and there is a truck coming to the house so Bella and I only have two bags each" Victoria said as our bags came around. "Great that means less stuff to load up" He said grabbing one of my bags. We grabbed all our stuff and loaded it into the back of the car and drove to Victoria's new house. "Wow it's a lot nicer than I thought it would be" V said as we pulled up in the driveway. "Yea it's pretty" I said getting out with her to help with bags. "So I'll call you tonight and I can come over tomorrow to see the house" I said closing the trunk of the car. "Ok see you later" She said walking in the house. "I'll enroll you in school tomorrow so we don't have to worry about that on Monday" Charlie said almost as soon as I sat down. "Ok I don't have to go do I?" I asked. "No you can stay home and get settled in" He said. "Sounds good to me but can you do me a favor?" I asked. "Yea Bells of course ". "Ok can you tell them my last name is Wilson and that I'm your goddaughter?" I asked hopefully. "Why?" He asked looking at me strangely. "Well dad I love you and all but its kind of embarrassing to be the police chief's daughter"I said." "Umm yea" He said as we pulled into the driveway. I got out my bags and walked into the house and up the stair to my room to see the only thing that had changed in my room in the two years I was gone was the dust that's piled up everywhere.

I decided to clean everything before I put my stuff up. I went downstairs to look for cleaning supplies and took them back up to my room to get started while Charlie was watching T.V. I got the floor swept and had dusted everything when I looked at the clock to see I had been cleaning for two hours. "It looks good" I heard dad say as I was gathering all the cleaning stuff back up. "Thanks I still have to put all of my stuff up though. "Ok, are you done with the broom and stuff?" He asked. "Yea" "Here I'll take them down as I go I was just going to ask if pizza was ok with you" He said picking up all the supplies. "Yea its fine with me" "K I'll go order it". He said going back downstairs. I put my suitcases on my bed and unzipped them. I put all my stuff away and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

"_I'm so sick, infected with where I live_

_let me live without this _

_Empty bliss, selfishness-" "Hello?" I said groggily. _

_ "Oh are you sleeping?" Vic said. "Not anymore did you need something?" "Yea can you come over?" "Now?" "Yes now" "But its night" I said knowing Charlie probably wouldn't let me leave home at random times like mom did. "No its 1:33 P.M." She said. "Dude you've gotta be kidding me" "Sorry so are you coming over?"She asked hopefully. "Yea I'll be over in a second" I said standing up. "Ok love you" "Love you to bye" I said hanging up and walking over to my closet. _I picked out a pair of purple skinny jeans, a black and white hello kitty shirt black converses. When I went down stairs I saw a note on the table that had my name on it.

_Bella,_

_I didn't wake you up last night because I figured you were tiered _

_from the flight and stuff. The pizza is in the refrigerator if you want some. _

_I had to go to work so I'll be back around six tonight, _

_so uhhh see you then._

_-Charlie _

"Wow dad you're so great with your words" I said to myself before walking outside into the light rain.

I ran down the street toward the direction of Jane, Alec and Victoria's house. I started getting tiered after about 100 feet so I slowed to a walk.

_I'm so sick, infected w- "Hello" "Bella where the hell are you?" Victoria said anxiously. "On my way why?" "It is taking you forever to get three miles down the road" "Sorry I'll be there in a minute" "Hurry" She said before hanging up._ "Wow PMSing much?" I mumbled to myself before I started running again. By the time I made it to their house and collapsed on their couch I felt like I was about to start coughing up blood. "Wow Bells you ok?" Jane asked walking into the living room. "Well at least somebody cares if I have a heart attack" I said looking at Alec who was sitting on the other side of the room watching in amusement. "Well no offense but you look hilarious." He said laughing. "I'm starting to think that skipping all those Gym classes was a bad idea" I said finally catching my breath. "Oh I think V was wanting you" Jane said laughing at my comment. "Yea she called me and told me to hurry up that's why I ran here" I said climbing the stair case to find Tori. "Victoria!" "Last room on the left" "Thanks" I shouted going to her room.

"Hey what's up?" She said as I walked into her room. "Not much just dredging going to school on Monday" I said sitting down on her floor. "Oh come on it won't be that bad you'll have us and you have only been away from here for what like two years you were bound to have more friends than just the Cullens"

"Well...Nope"I said honestly. "Wow someone was a looser" She said jokingly.

"Actually I was" "Well maybe everyone changed and they all love you now plus your like completely different now" She said. "Yeah but when have you known me to give a fuck about what people think about me?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Never" She said after thinking for a minute. "Exactly now lets move on so we can take all my stuff from here to my house" I said standing up. "Ok your stuff is in Demetri's room/the guest room" She said showing me to the room. "Damn this is gonna take forever"

"Yea you have a lot of stuff" Victoria said picking up a box and handing it to me. "I'm gonna go put this in your car" "Ok while your down there get Jane and Alec to help us!" She called as i was walking down the stairs. "K!" i screamed back. "Someone get the door for me" I called into the living room where Jane and Alec were. "I got it!" Jane yelled running over. "Thanks you and your brother need to help us take this stuff to my house" I told her while i was putting the box in the trunk of the car. "Ok" she said smiling like crazy. "Jane!" I whisper yelled. "What?" She asked really loudly. "Looked in a mirror lately?" I asked wiping the small amount of white powder from under her nose. "Oh thanks, now lets go finish moving your stuff" She said running back into the house.

We spent the next two hours loading things into the car and bringing them to my room so now all that's left is to put everything up and Victoria is gonna help with that cause Jane and Alec got hungry. Tori and i had put everything away except my clothes and shoes because she wanted to go through them so i could get rid of some stuff so that was current a large pile on my bed. "Ok your getting rid of this" She said holding up a pair of yellow rain boots. "Fine with me" I said looking at the hideous shoes. "That's everything" She said looking at the stack of clothes that seemed to be the same size as before she went through them. "How many things did you put in the garbage pile?" "Four shirts a pair of pants and a pair o shoes" She said holding them up. "Wow that's just so much" I said laughing. "Well all your clothes are awesome" She said looking at all the other stuff. "Yea that's why you always wear my clothes" "You wear mine to" She argued back. "True now help me put these up" I said picking up a shirt and putting it in the closet. She grabbed a bunch of things and put them in the dresser while i worked on the closet. "I'll be right back I have to use the pee" I said walking to the bathroom.

"Bella what's this?" She called as i was walking back into the room. "What is what?" I asked then suddenly gasped because i recognized the bad and box instantly. "That's the Cullen's stuff" I said taking it from her and opening it up. I picked up a picture of "This was us three months before they left" I said showing her the picture. "Who's who?" She asked pointing to the picture. "Rosalie is the blond girl smacking her Jasper her twin, I'm on Emmett's shoulders and the little black haired girl is Alice and she's on Edward's shoulders" I said pointing each of them out. "Rosalie looks like a bitch" She said studying the picture closer. "Yea she usually was but every once in a while she was nice, but she was very protective over her friends and family" "I'm sorry" She said hugging me. "Sorry for what?" I asked confused about what she meant. "I know you hate it when people feel sorry for you, but I'm so sorry for what happened". "Tori don't worry about it i'm fine i have new and better friends now, and i know if you could have changed things you would" I told her hugging her back. "I love you Bells" "Love you to Tori" "Ok lets get this stuff put up" I said letting go of her.

~Monday~

_"Beep,Beep,Beep,Bee-_" Ugh. I groaned pressing the button on the alarm clock. I rolled out of bed and dragged myself to the shower so I could start this dreaded day.

After my shower I pulled on some black skinny jeans and an electric blue camisole type thing, a white hoodie with bright colored paint splatters on it and hot pink converses. I looked at the clock to see I had forty five minuted til Victoria was gonna pick me up for school so I ate some cereal before I straightened my hair and put on some eyeliner.

"Damn hair" I said putting my bangs back in place for the third time. Seeing that wasn't going to work i finally gave up and put a hot pink headband on to hold them to my forehead. "There" I said pulling down on my hair so the top wouldn't be poofy from the headband.

I heard Tori's car horn and hurried outside. "Got everything?" She asked as I got into the back with Jane. "Yea lets go" I said shutting the door.

"Having a bad day?" Jane asked me. "Its not the best day why do you ask?"

"You always wear bright colorful outfits when you aren't in a good mood." She answered.

"Yea I've noticed that too" Victoria added in. "Oh I never noticed that" I said looking down at my outfit.

"You guys ready for this?" Victoria asked as we pulled up to the school parking lot.

A series of No's filled the car while Victoria just chuckled.

"Lets get this over with" Alec said getting out of the car.

Just as soon as we could get out of the car all eyes were on us. "Everybody is staring at us" Jane said sighing. "Yea that's how this town is every new person is in the spotlight for about a week or so" I replied walking into the office.

"Good morning" A chubby red haired woman said as we walked up to the front desk. "Hi umm we're the new students" I said giving a little smile. "Oh yes Bella and Victoria Wilson and Jane and Alec Vultry" She said handing us our schedules. "Its Volturi" Jane corrected the woman. "Sorry dear" She said smiling. "Have a nice day" She called as we walked out of the office.

"Whats your schedule?" Jane asked taking it from my hands. "You have the same as me" She squealed excitedly. "Awesome do we have any with V and Alec?" I asked. "Yea second, third and fifth with Tori and sixth and seventh with Alec" She said happily. "_RING-RING-RIIIIINNNNNGGGG_" Well we better get to first period" Alec said hugging us bye and walking with Victoria in the other direction. "Welcome to Forks my name is I'm the English teacher you must be Isabel and Jane. "Its Isabella but i go by Bella" "Sorry well Bella you can have a seat at the last table in the back and Jane you can sit there by Lauren, Lauren raise your hand" He commanded Lauren who I remember to be a snobby fake whore. I went to the back and sat down at the empty table and started doodling on a piece of paper. "Watcha drawing?" A familiar voice asked from beside me. "Nothing" I replied just before the teacher started talking. I listened to the first part then lost interest and started doodling again. "Lets go hoe" Jane said walking up to me smiling. I hadn't even noticed the bell had rang but the people rushing out of the class told me that it had so I got all of my stuff and walked with Jane to my locker.

"Ms. Dawson is awesome" Tori said as she came bouncing tword us with Alec following behind her.

"Wow you actually like a teacher?" I asked shocked. "Yea that's a first" Jane said laughing. "I know but she like loves me" She said happily. "Maybe thats because she doesn't actually know you" Alec said playfully pushing her lightly. We all just laughed and talked until the next bell rang. Alec went off to his next class while Jane, Tori and I went to biology together and went up to the teacher "Hello my name is Miss Davidson why don't you girls introduce yourselves to the class"

A young looking woman said. "Ok" Jane and V said as we turned to face the class.

"My name is Jane Volturi I moved here from Jacksonville and I have a twin brother named Alec and Bells and Tori are practically our sisters" She said looking at me signaling me to talk. "Umm I'm Isabella Wilson but I go by Bella and V is my sister" I said looking at all the familiar faces.

"Yea im Victoria nothing much more to say" She said giving a small smile. "Well its nice to meet you girls" Miss Davidson said after we were finished talking. "You to" Victoria said. "Ok Bella you can sit next to Lauren in the back. Jane you can sit by Eric and Victoria you can have the seat next to Mike." She said nicely before starting class. "What are you supposed to be?" The snobby bitch beside me said. "Not a fake ass bitch like you" I said rolling my eyes. She just crossed her arms and looked at the teacher for the rest of class.

The next class practically flew by and then it was time for lunch. "This school is so tiny" Alec said as he sat down at the table. We picked a small round table in the corner so we wouldn't have to deal with all the drama. "Yes it is and I swear is Lauren says another word to my she is going to get her fucking ass kicked. I said annoyed. "I know what you mean she doesn't know when to shut her mouth and mind her own business. "Hey Bells those people over there are staring at you" Jane said looking across the room at a table full of people that used to practically be my family. "Oh my god" Victoria said. "Yea the Cullens are back" I said taking a drink of my water. "And when did you find out?" Tori asked me. "I sit by Emmett in first period but I acted like I didn't know him." I said. "So those are the Cullens?" Jane said more like a statement than a question. "Yea well I think we should have a little talk with them."

Jane said starting to stand up. " Whoa there Jane if there's anyone that can get into a fight faster than Bella or Victoria its you so the three of you is not a good combination when you're all pissed off, so it would be best if we just didn't say anything." Alec said jerking her back down. "Fine _dad_" She said all sarcastically. "Can we not just get through one day of school without any drama?" I asked as I noticed Alice get up and start walking our way. "I guess not" Alec said sighing. "Hi I'm Alice" Alice said happily as they got to our table. " I already know you Alice so why don't you and take you backstabbing little ass back over to the rest of you family" I said harshly before getting up and walking outside.

* * *

Hey long time no see haha. Sorry i haven't updated but i have been working on this chapter for the past like three months cause i have had major writers block. Ugg im so mad at myself i didn't realize how long it had been since i have updated thats why im writing this at 12:07 lol. Oh and 7 minutes ago it was officially Halloween. Well unfortunately i gotta go get some sleep before i start talking well typing out of my head haha im already missing just about half of the keys and misspelling everything as it is.

Love you guys bye=)

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	5. Chapter 4

~Previously-"Hi I'm Alice" Alice said happily as they got to our table. " I already know you Alice so why don't you and take you backstabbing little ass back over to the rest of you family" I said harshly before getting up and walking outside.

**Chapter 4**

"Bella wait" Victoria screamed running after me. "What Tori" I asked stopping.

"Are you okay?" She asked when she finally caught up with me. "Yea I'm fine I guess that I am madder than I thought" I said stopping where we could talk. "Well you know you can't avoid them forever" She told me. "I know...Its just that for the past three years I have been trying so hard to forget about them and move on and when I'm finally happy they are back in my life." I told her as I slid down the building to the damp sidewalk.

"Well as much as I hate them for hurting you, your going to have to deal with them because I don't think they'll just disappear off the face of the earth" She said putting her arm around me. "I know and thanks Tori you have no idea how much you help me" I said smiling at her. "Don't worry about it" She said smiling back.

"No really you always manage to pick me up when I feel like shit and you kick people's asses when the hurt me I you really are my sister and my best friend" I said blinking away the tears im my eyes. "Bella I will always be you sister and you best friend no matter what I will always do my best to protect you" She said drying her own eyes. "Thanks now lets stop this emotional crap now" I said laughing. "Good idea" She said standing up then helping me up.

**V's POV** (in the lunchroom)

"What is she talking about?" Alice asked staring at Bella as she was running away. "You of all people should know" Jane practically screamed. "No I shouldn't I've never even...Oh My God...Bella" She said before turning and running back over to her family. "I'll go See if Bella is okay" I said getting up and walking outside to find her.

**Alice's POV**

"Bellas here" I said as I got back to m family. "Yea thats the new girl Isabella Wilson" Jasper said looking oddly at me. "No thats Bella Swan" I said looking around at all their reactions. "Are you serious. I have to go give her a hug then!" Emmett said. "No shes not herself" I said. "What do you mean?" Rosalie asked. "Well she told me to take my backstabbing ass back over to my family, then she ran away" I said looking back over at the table that she and the rest of her friends were. "That doesn't sound like our Bella" Emmett said. "Thats because she's not our Bella Emmett" I said trying to get that through his thick head. "But you said it was our Bella" He said confused. "No I said it was Bella Swan shes changed and it's not for the better" I said looking at her as she came back through the doors with the red head by her side.

**Bella'sPOV**

Why are they back? When did they get back? Did Charlie know they were back? If so why didn't he tell me These were the questions that have been running through my head since this morning, and now I'm here at the table with Charlie debating weather on no I should ask him about them. "Something on your mind?" Charlie asked looking up from his plate.

"Umm yea actually did you know that Alice,Emmett,Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens are back?" I asked studying his face for signs of any hesitation. "Yea" He finally said after what seemed like forever. "So was there a reason as to why you didn't tell me?" I asked trying my best to hold back my anger. "I know you wouldn't have came here if you knew they were back" He said sighing. "Exactly! I could have gone the rest of my life without wanting to see them and you know that" I screamed.

"Bella there is no reason to raise your voice honey" He said trying to calm me but there was no way in hell that was going to work. "Yes there is you have no idea how pissed I am" I said through my clenched teeth. "You have to talk to them and work things out" He said. "Why do you want to be with them so bad!" I yelled. "Because they're your best friends!" He yelled then put his head in his hands. "Thats where your wrong, I have best friends and they're not the fucking Cullens" I screamed then ran outside and then to Jane's house.

~Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter! I'll get more up as soon as I can=)~

~~~~~~~~~~~~**PLEASE REVIEW**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
